The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, a program, a history management server, a history management method, and an information processing system.
In recent years, with the spread of the Internet, users are enabled to search with ease for pages related to a specified string on the Internet by using their own PCs (Personal Computer) or the like. Various technologies are disclosed as the technology for searching, on the Internet, for a page related to a string specified by a user (for example, see 2007-219615A). A user is assumed to specify various strings as the string used for a search, and, for example, when there is an unfamiliar term in a page that is currently being viewed or there is a term desired to be further looked up, a user is assumed to specify the term as the string used for a search.
When a search is performed using a string specified in this manner, a page acquired by the search is expected to include an explanation on the term, and the user can grasp the meaning of the term by viewing this explanation.